fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshene Kasumi
Yoshene Kasumi is the leader of the Sekai no Kasumi group. She was designed by Kasari Baretu. Appearance Kasumi has black hair with rainbow side bangs which she usually wears in a braid. Her hair has a little piece that hangs down on her forehead. Her eyes are holiday heterochromic: they change with the holidays. For example, at Christmas she might have one green eye and one red eye. She wears a purple top with a blue skirt, and orange knee-high high-heeled boots. In her append artwork, she wears her hair down, and she wears a black top that exposes her entire belly and has purple sleeves. The skirt stays, but she is wearing black boots. Personality Kasumi is fun, bubbly, and outgoing. She hates spiders and guns, and is literally cold-blooded. Relationships Neru Akita: Neru and Kasumi are best friends. Tei Sukone: Neru and Kasumi are also best friends with Tei. Len Kagamine: Kasumi's got a crush on Len! I'm surprised that Neru, Tei, and Kasumi haven't murdered each other yet! I'll bet you $50 that Tei wins. (Of course, we all know who Len likes.) Rin Kagamine: They act like friends in front of Len. But actually they're rivals since Rin and Len are partners and Kasumi has a crush on Len making them practically fighting for Len. Masato Akihiro: She likes to throw things at him. Aoi Nakamura: Kasumi and Aoi are partners in throwing things at Masato for an unknown reason. Fumiko Takahashi: The two girls are friends. Cho and Tonbo Shoune: She's nice to both of them. Miku Hatsune: They are rivals. Period. Luka Megurine: Kasum idolizes Luka! Haku Yowane: They hated each other at first, but became friends when they found out that they both despised and disliked Miku. Voice Configuration Kasumi has a decent voice, which can hit most high notes, most low notes, and tackle every language, including Redneck, Moron, Elmer Fudd, and Mock Swedish (Swedish Chef from The Muppet Show). Kasumi Append The voices featured are soft, power, breathe, low, and wrath. Notable Songs by Kasumi True Colors (DEMO SONG) Best Friends Forever (feat. Akita Neru and Sukone Tei) Dance with You Skittle World Frog Party! Never Gonna Give You Up My J-Pop Beat Fly World is Mine Disappearance of Yoshene Kasumi Bring Me to Life Trivia *Her Demo Song actually has nothing to do with her rainbow hair. **Speaking of that, her rainbow hair seems to move to different locations. So far it's been: ***Side bangs, on her boxart and most PVs. ***Woven into her braid, most often with side bangs. ***As a streak in her hair, on her append boxart. ***In a ponytail, in Magnet. (Kasumi and Aoi) ***On both sides of her bangs thingys, in some PVs. *She is the best of the Sekai no Kasumi. *Ironically, it's Aoi who dresses like Misty from Pokémon, not Kasumi. Misty's Japanese name is Kasumi. *Other than her demo song, Kasumi only has two cover songs so far. *Her name, Yoshene Kasumi, means "sound of beautiful mist" even though mist has no sound. *She has no stated relationships with Meiko or Kaito, but it can be assumed that she likes Meiko and hates Kaito (because Meiko would hate Masato, since he's like Kaito!). *On her boxart, the "s" in her name is a red Skittle. **This is weird since her favorites are orange Skittles. ***She used to like the yellow Skittles, but she tasted a bad yellow Skittle so she loathes them now. ****In Frog Party! she eats a ton of green Skittles. *A picture of Kasumi can be seen here. Yoshene+Kasumi.png Category:Female Category:Fanloid Category:Original Category:Characters by Kasari Baretu Category:Humanloid Category:Voiced by Human